


Jyushimatsu is happy and so is his GF

by Marimae42



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: F/M, FLUFF!!, Finally a fic about this ship that isn't angsty, I'm like super happy rn so it's coming out in the form of this, No Angst, None - Freeform, What is this chicks name?, bUt there's fluff and they're happy!!, i don't know tbh, it's raining and they have coffee, this super fluffy and cheesy, yes the fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimae42/pseuds/Marimae42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyushimatsu and his GF are cold on a rainy day they decide to stay indoors and be super cute together!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jyushimatsu is happy and so is his GF

**Author's Note:**

> Literally everything I've seen for this ship is angst why not give the children some happy for once.  
> Also I need to prove to some people I can write seriously for once.  
> Joanna you're welcome.

Jyushimatsu sat in front of the fireplace still cold. He loved his new home, but he couldn't love the cold that always found its way in during the winter months. Not even a hoodie he just put on would help. However she didn't seem to mind the cold. She didn't wear hoodies or curl up in front of the fire like he did. She was fine with her usual thin sweater and a cup of coffee in her hands.  
He laughed when he realized he was wearing shorts. That's why he was cold! His legs were freezing and he didn't even realize it until the fire almost gave out. His laughter was soon interrupted by her laughter in the other room. He sat still listening to her. He loved her laugh and would do anything to make sure she would keep laughing.  
She then came into the room that Jyushimatsu was in.  
"Jyushi why are you laughing?",she was wiping tears away from here eyes.  
"Me? I'm laughing because I'm wearing shorts in the winter! Why are you laughing?!"  
"Because I love the way you laugh! It makes me so happy I laugh!" ,she smiled  
Jyushimatsu finally got enough feeling in his legs to walk over to her and hug her. She hugged him back.  
Jyushimatsu's hugs were the best. He would hug so tight that the person he was hugging would feel like they couldn't escape, yet there was so much love in his hugs that would make the person want to stay just letting him hug longer.  
She loved him because of this. Everything he did had just the right amount of love in it and she knew she had married the right man.  
When he let go she got an idea.  
"Wait here okay?"  
Jyushimatsu nodded and turned back into the fireplace. He moved the wood around a bit to get the fire going again.  
She left the room and Jyushimatsu waited. After a while she two cups of coffee in each hand and a blanket in her arms.  
When she stood next to him he grabbed a cup and the blanket. She sat next to him and pulled out her braid. He admired her beauty. She was gorgeous.  
She blushed,"What are you looking at?"  
Jyushimatsu quickly looked away and changed the subject, "Hey I'm going to do it."  
Obviously he was referring to the thing he did with all liquids around her.  
"No, no Jyushi! This is hot it'll-"  
Too late. Coffee was escaping his nose and ears. She was worried about her husband's health that could not have been good at all, yet she couldn't help but laugh.  
After the trick Jyushimatsu immediately regretted it.

It burned and he hated the feeling of coffee in his nose. He made a mental note to not do that again. Then again she was laughing again if she continued like this she might faint.  
"Jyushi are you okay?", she was wiping tears again. She was still laughing.  
"Yeah yeah.", He smiled with her. He decided to leave the coffee alone for a while.  
He wrapped the blanket around them and she sat closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and they both stared at the fire. This made them happy, just being there in each other's company.  
After a little bit of silence he said, "I don't think I can have coffee anymore. I still feel it."  
"I told you not to Jyushi! Well at least this means that there will be more for me."  
"You know you're cute."  
She blushed,"Oh don't say that out of nowhere." She avoided his gaze.  
"No really. You're like the cutest girl I've ever met."  
"I'm just plain looking.", she lowered her voice.  
He shook his head, "Nope! Really! You're... beautiful! You're my beautiful wife."  
He hugged her again, but with a bit too much force. They went backward and fell on the floor. They were lucky she put down her drink before he did so.  
She smiled at him, "Thank you Jyushi. You know you're cute as well." She poked his nose.  
He also blushed, "Thank you." He gave het a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you." "I love you too Jyushi."

**Author's Note:**

> hMmHmHMhMM  
> Was it good enough?


End file.
